


Our scars are bleeding

by FiKate



Category: Milliways, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: Comfort, Community: milliways_bar, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://ways-back-room.dreamwidth.org/4815848.html?thread=67178984#cmt67178984">Will and Marian: friends and family beyond one world or another.</a> In Milliways, Will and Marian's relationship has always been complicated by how their Nottinghams are not the same but they have built a friendship. In this fic, there are suggestions of a possible AU to fix BBC Robin Hood canon but no details. Contains mentions of old wounds from torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our scars are bleeding

They'd lost of track each other again, worlds and times slipping away in the course of Milliways. She had traveled far beyond where she ever expected to go and found the way back gone forever. He had gone to another world, fighting for friends and created family only to have old wounds reopened.

Now he lay in the infirmary as his back healed once more and she found him there as she tried to understand where she went now. She knew he was awake from his breathing though he didn't turn to look at her, not yet, it looked as if every movement hurt.

Long ago when they first met, he had shown her some of his scars, the proof of his loyalty but she had never seen them like this, alongside the scars he's found in Milliways and Nottingham. The raw proof of what he would do for those he loved, it had been what bound them, they would give all for their home, for their loves. Though it seemed that they were always being asked and she knew that he would keep giving as she would she, today was a day those scars bled.

There's a chair pulled up and she sits in it, her skirts barely rustling as now he looks up, his green eyes cloudy with drugs for the pain yet still holding Sherwood and true loyalty.

She shifts his sweated dampened hair back from his forehead as he manages an almost smile, "Will 'eal."

"Aye, it will."


End file.
